One Big Happy Family
by buggybot12
Summary: This olivia and barba. Set in season 17 and they have been married for two year and they have noah. and a liitle one on the way. Someone from olivia's past shows up in the waiting room. OH ALSO Olivia is 7 months and showing. ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Olivia, Rafael, and Noah were sitting in the waiting room at the doctors office. When a man and a young woman came in and sat in front of them. Then a nurse came out from a room with a clipboard and said "Olivia Benson-Barba?"

And the man that came in with the young woman looked up and said in a whisper

"Liv?"

Olivia stared at him for what seemed like eternity before she said "Elliot?"

Then the nurse called out again "Olivia Benson-Barba."

Olivia and Barba stood up, Rafael grab Noah's hand and followed the nurse to the room. Elliot stood up and grad Olivia's wrist and said "Wait!"

Olivia pulled away from him and said in hush voice

"I have to go Elliot"

Elliot was left just standing there in the middle of the waiting room.

 **Hey guys im so so sorry for not updating in like months. I promise like i will update my "military guy" fic once i find my fanfic book i somehow have misplaced it in my tiny fricking house. But I promise I will find it and update that because that notebook has the next to chapters in it. So when i find it all i have to do type them up and publish them. I wrote this because it was just an idea in my head and i had to get it. I hoped you enjoy this little chapter i don't know if i'm going to be adding more chapters to it. But I hoped you enjoyed. Have an amazing day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So the doctor will be with you and a little bit." The nurse said

"Liv, who was that guy in the waiting room?" Rafael said in a questioning voice

"That was someone I used to Know." Olivia said avoiding the question

"Oh come on Liv please don't do this to me." Rafael said pleading

"Can we please talk about this later Raf." said Oliva

"Fine, but this not over." he said giving into her

"Thank you." Olivia said

They waited in the room for a few minutes for the doctor to come in.

"Sorry about that Mr. and . I had a patient that had come in late." The doctor said

"It's fine." Olivia said

"So let's get started shall we." He said get the machine running

He starts putting the gel on her stomach.

"Alright so this right here are her little feet and those are her hands. So it looks like she growing right on track. She looks like she might be a 7 ish pound baby."

"It still amazes me that she's in their." Olivia said with tears threatening to fall.

"Is that the baby, mama." Noah ask

"Yeah honey that's your baby sister." She said to Noah

"Alright so i'm going to print out a few photos for you guys and you will be all done for today."

Rafael grabs a paper towel for Olivia to wipe off her stomach. The doctor hands them the photos then leaves.

"So that's are baby girl huh. She looks so beautiful." Rafael says smiling

"Yeah let's go make the next appointment, shall we?" Olivia said smiling at Rafael.

They go make an appointment. They walk outside and someone calls Olivia's name.

"Olivia!" Someone called out

Olivia turned around to find Elliot Stabler running toward her.

"What do you want Elliot." Olivia said harshly

"I want to talk to you Liv." Stabler said

"Oh now you want to talk after 5 years. You had your chance but you didn't take it. Now leave me alone Stabler." Olivia said angrily

"Liv…" Elliot said

"You don't get to call me Liv. You lost that right when you walked out of my without a word." Olivia said then turned away.

They want home and Olivia told Rafael the whole story about Elliot Stabler. They tucked Noah into bed and went to sleep. Olivia and Rafael went to work the next morning. The day had been slow around noon someone entered the bullpen.

 **Yeah a cliffhanger I know but most of you probably know who it is. So about my other stories…... umm The new one I started It's going to get updated I promise. But 'Military guy' might not get updated. Because the next chapters are in the notebook and I can't re-write it because to me it won't be as going to have more stories coming out soon so, yeah. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
